Roaar
|first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062111602797879297 is the kwami who is connected to the Tiger Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With her power, Roaar's wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a tiger-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w Appearance Roaar is dark magenta, the bottom of her face and his belly being a lighter shade, with light orange eyes and two pointed white teeth. She also has round black tiger-like ears, three vertical black stripes on the top of her head, and a whisker on each cheek. Lastly, she has a long tail with a round black tip and two black stripes below the tip. Personality Not much is known about Roaar except when she tries to do something out of curiosity. Abilities Roaar can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Roaar is able to transform the holder of the Tiger Miraculous into a tiger-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Roaar and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Roaar was dormant in the Tiger Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miracle Box. Season 2 As of Season 2, Roaar has lain dormant in the Tiger Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Roaar was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the others kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought as she thought it was a paintbrush and draws a line with the marker to the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Roaar got into position but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then she realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Tikki's and Plagg's wielders were in. Season 3 During Season 3, Roaar was dormant in the Tiger Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with her kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan to rescue Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Roaar was one of the few kwamis captured but with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat, Roaar and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", she was activated alongside Stompp, Ziggy, Daizzi, Barkk, Mullo, Orikko, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them and their Miraculouses against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, Roaar criticized her for not knowing the transformation phrases needed and then promptly withheld his transformation phrase with the other kwamis. Upon hearing Wang Fu announce that he will give up his title as "Guardian of the Miracle Box", she and the other kwamis attempt to persuade him not to do it. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off her miraculous in frustration. Afterwards, Roaar and her miraculous were returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Roaar was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. * Tigers represent power, energy, and protection, among other things. * The tiger is the third animal of the Chinese zodiac. de:Roaar es:Roaar fr:Roaar pl:Roaar pt-br:Roaar ru:Роаар Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters